I love her I love him
by zutaraluver101
Summary: Zuko and Katara, leading the lives they always dreamed of, are not happy, what shall they do, whe there love is so strong?
1. Katara and zuko after the war

I love her" 

Katara's view

Years have passed and Aang, Toph and I live happily in the eastern air temple, but something is not right I don't feel happy here with my two best friends in the world, I keep feeling I want more, but what?

Could it be _him_? The guy that has haunted my dreams ever since I met him and discovered he wanted to capture Aang.

Sokka left ages ago to help Suki and the Kioshi warriors rebuild refugee homes. But it's not him that I need.

It can't be _him_ could it? The guy that I have hated for so long, could it?

As you have probably guessed Aang defeated the fire lord, Azula kept on hunting us but eventually gave up, _he_ went home with Iroh and has got a better life now as fire lord, so even if it is _him_ then he wouldn't want me anyway, would he?

Zuko's view

I am fire lord now, I should be happy right? But I am not, what is wrong with me, everybody else is happy. My greatest wish has come true; I am home with all my old friends, kind of.

Iroh is happy, I swear I saw him order 1000 cups of jasmine tea and I haven't seen him for a week, though there is a lot of noise coming from his room, but you can't get drunk on tea can you?

Ok... If no one is here I guess I can let it out...There has been something I have been keeping at the back of my mind, a theory I dont want to admit. I think I know the reason for my sudden depression...I think it might her, that water bender. I couldn't help but stare at her every time we fought...maybe that's why she kept winning.

The more I think about it, the more I agree with it, I love her...There I said...HA...ok just a tad over the top anyway. Yes I love her...but there is no way she can love me...is there?

NO! She is happy down at the temple with that horrid air bender and the blind one; she wouldn't give it up that for a stupid prince would she?


	2. Their separate lives

**Sorry if Zuko seems soft, but he no longer has anyone to hate, or anything like that! And also HE IS A DAD! So he has to lighten up! Enjoy**

**Their separate lives!**

"Katara? What's up? Why aren't you ready?" Aang questioned all packed and ready to go with Si their 3 year-old son behind him.

"Huh?" Katara asked startled, she had been peering through the window, thinking about him... "Oh!" She managed to say before jumping up and wiping her eyes. "Sorry."

"MOMMY! Let's go!" Si yelled, impatient at the waiting. They were moving again, they never stayed in one place too long, they had gotten so used to constantly flying, and they couldn't stop after that.

"I'm coming," she said eventually walking to the wardrobe and putting on her fur coat, she had packed the day before, so just needed to grab her coat.

"WEEEEEEEEE!" in flew their five year-old daughter Kasara on her air bending staff, "oh, hi mum! Hi dad!" She landed and smiled, "so are we going then?"

"Yeah," mumbled Si, he didn't like Kasara that much because she was a perfect air bender, and he was only starting water bending.

"Come on then Katara! Let's go!!" urged Aang still as immature as ever as he ran out of the room to Appa.

"Oohhh wait for me dad!" Called Kasara as she ran after him.

Si looked sad, he could never catch up with his dad, "mum, do you really love dad?" he asked suddenly. Katara was taken back at this and looked away.

"Of course sweetheart! Now come on they are waiting!" She picked him up and walked out of the castle to Appa. They were heading to Toph's new home in the Earth kingdom; she had left the week before. Katara looked back at the air temple, it was paradise, but something was missing. Or someone.

"Fire lord, it is time for you to marry," said Zuko's adviser that same day, "You need to settle down, after the whole Mai incident, you need to become stable." The fire-lord winced; he remembered his relationship with Mai his younger sister's friend, he ended up with a daughter, a divorce and a migraine, while she nearly ended up owning half of the fire nation!

"I know, but I will marry whom I choose, you will not say another word, leave me!" Zuko said more calmly than usual, he was in a good mood, for he had been thinking about a certain woman. The adviser ran from the room.

"Father," Zhen his twelve year-old daughter ran in and bowed before her father, "does this mean I'm getting a new mum?" she questioned.

"Well, I shall answer with a question of my own, does this mean you were eavesdropping?" He raised an eyebrow as if to say 'I so know you were.'

"Ummmmm, kind of," she said faintly.

Zuko thought of what his father would have done and then winced again, "well, don't do it again ok!" He said with a wink and let down the wall of fire in front of him, so she could have a hug. "I love you dad," She whispered before running from the room with a smile on her face.

"Don't forget to practice your..."The fire lord called after her but she was already gone, "fire bending," He finished, more to himself than anyone else. He sat back and basked in the sheer pleasure of his childhood dream, being fire-lord, but something was missing. Or someone.

**Oohhh who is it?? Hmmmmmm!**


	3. Katara makes a choice and Zhen has fun!

**Hope you enjoy, I am supposed to be doing homework, so if I fail, I blame you! Jk o**

**Katara makes a choice, Zhen has an adventure!**

Katara and her family arrived at Toph's mansion a few days later; Si and Kasara were restless, so they had no time to stop.

"Mother I'm bored!" Si would often complain.

"Me too," Katara would whisper back careful that Aang couldn't hear.

Toph welcomed them and told them to make themselves at home, she had one child named Halina, but would refuse to tell anyone who the father was, so Katara and Aang stopped asking. "Si!" Halina squealed as she saw her younger 'cousin' and ran to him, crushing him in a huge hug. "Ugh, what's so great about him?" Kasara said standing there, looking foolish and jealous. Halina was seven years old and loved her friend Si, she thought of him more as a cousin, but on the other hand, thought Kasara was very spiteful. Halina was also an earth bender, like her mother and had good eyesight unlike her.

Katara would often wander about the streets of the market in a big cloak; she hated being recognised, sometimes, she wouldn't come back till the next day. This upset Si, for he had a strong relationship with his mother and could barely get near Aang for Kasara was always there.

One night, he snuck into his mother's room and saw her bed was empty and a letter on her bed, it had an address on it and was ready to be posted, Si ripped it open and looked at the scroll, but then realised he couldn't read, so he hid it in his green and blue night clothes and went back to bed. The next day he puzzled himself on how to get the letter read, he could read the start a tiny bit, it read:

Dear Zuka

He had no idea who this was but he considered asking Kasara, but thought better of it, so once he was dressed, he snuck out and walked to the market.

Katara came back with her passport stamped and started to pack her clothes, that day Aang was out with Toph at some earth bending tournament and Kasara was out with some friends, no one had seen Si.

"MOM!" Screamed Si as he entered his mother's room as she was packing, tears streaming down his face, "Why?" He asked.

Katara turned round at once and looked as if she had been crying herself, "Honey, what is it, what have I done?" He showed her the letter and she sighed, "My dear, how did you read this?" He told that he had gone down to the village paper mill and asked for them to read it to him, it read-

Dear Zuka, governor of the civilians of the fire nation,

I wish to move there with no trouble

I have my passport ready and wish to leave immediately,

I would like to ask your permission to become a fire nation citizen, I may look strange, but promise that I won't cause disturbance.

Yours sincerely

Katara of the water tribe.

"I meant to tell you, but…" Katara faltered, she had meant to leave without anyone knowing, she wanted to start fresh, but looking into her pale son's big blue eyes, she knew she could not leave him. "Ok, Si, are you willing to leave your father and your sister?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, oh yes mommy!" He ran to her, jumped on her and hugged her, "Anything to get away!"

**O.MG! She's leaving, but at least she has her son! now, lets have a peep at Zuko's story! o**

The fire-lord meditated in a room bordered with candles, he had had a busy day and Zhen had been out since dawn, but suddenly the candles rose high and touched the ceiling, he felt something!

Zhen ran through the streets in her huge dark red cloak, she, just like Katara hated to be recognised. She had been playing around with some other kids and had been mouthing off to one of the guards and he had started to chase her! "Ha! You won't catch me you stupid guard!" She yelled, looking back and seeing the guard was catching up. She ran round houses, through alley ways, over walls and laughed all the way. She blasted fire at him but he just blocked it, and then suddenly she was trapped! "Your mine you little peasant!" Spat the guard as he shot fire at her, she fell back onto the alley wall and looked angry.

"You won't beat me!" She yelled at him as she jumped into her stance, "you are nothing but a guard!" He looked offended at this; he hadn't been spoken to like this before from a peasant.

"URHHH!!!! ARHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted fiercely as he jumped up and kicked fire in her face.

"Ahhhh!" She fell to her knees and wiped her bleeding lip, she knew she had two choices, reveal herself as the fire nation princess and be taken back to her father in shame or take a beating from the guard, she chose choice number one and was about to throw off her cloak when, suddenly Tora did a flip from the top of the building beside the alleyway and landed beside Zhen "Hiya!" She said in a cheery tone as she got into her stance, "How ya been?" Tora was the best friend of the princess and the daughter of Ty lee and Jet (Ty lee likes the bad boys!) The brown haired, golden eyed acrobat was smiling at Zhen who looked astonished yet pleased her friend had come. "Let's do this!" Zhen whispered in her ear with a wink, they had practiced fighting routines in their spare time at the palace. Zhen fought with fire and kicks while Tora used quick jabs just like her mother to paralyse the guards, more guards had come at this point, but Tora and the princess were doing good and about to take out the last two guards when a shadow loomed up the alleyway, there stood the fire-lord with his back covered in fire and an expression that scared even the guards. "Fire-lord Zuko, sir," mumbled one of the remaining guards as he bowed before Zuko, "get down you two," he hissed at Tora and Zhen, but they just stood there, frozen and paler than usual.

"Take that cloak off and follow me, you are in big trouble," the fire-lord said dismally, "you too Tora, you both have disgraced your nation!" No one said a word after this, Zhen and Tora followed Zuko home and never looked back, just stared ahead.


End file.
